Lo Prometo, Pero Esta Vez Es Por Mí
by Isskamberlord
Summary: Viñeta sobre el pensamiento de Violate ante Aiacos y su propia vida,sus sentimientos y la manera en que promete sobrevivir y olvidar,sobrevivir interiormente y olvidar al hombre que le robó su vida. Hoy promete dejar de lado al amor para cumplir sus propias metas logrando que espere con ansias , su siguiente despertar.


**Disclaimer:** **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertenece a Masami Kurumada y sus colaboradores, yo solo utilizo sus ambientes, historia y personajes para lograr concretar mis ideas y pasar un buen momento.**

 **Notas de autor (a) : Buenas , este es mi primer fanfic y decidí publicarlo hace pocos días, ya que como soy algo perfeccionista, borré una y otra vez el texto obligándome a buscar el resultado que más me complaciera ( cosa que creo que muchas y muchos hacen) ,al final esto es lo que obtuve y espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y ¡Vamos a la historia!**

* * *

" **Lo prometo, pero esta vez es por mí ."**

El último juramento que nacería de su interior.

Tal vez no tuvo la mejor manera de despertar, pero solo bastaba con volver a verlo y todo el sufrimiento valdría la pena.

No iba a mentir, Violate estaba segura de que él conocía sus sentimientos y que aún aguardaba pacientemente por una respuesta, pero, después de despertar tantas veces se había dado cuenta de que esa respuesta no llegaría, de que todo lo que sentía era de manera unilateral y que el solo la veía como la más destacada de su ejercito de espectros.

Dolía.

Sinceramente , el no ser correspondida lastimaba su alma solitaria que hasta el día de hoy había estado aferrándose a la pequeña esperanza de ser correspondida, imaginando que él algún día notaría sus sentimientos y le daría lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Ahora se reía de sus ilusiones, porque no eran mas que eso, ilusiones que le ayudaban a sobrellevar el dolor interior y -¿por qué no?- también el dolor superficial , porque al final, todas las heridas eran causadas por él...Solamente por él.

Recordó ver a ese pequeño que se había atrevido a procurar superarla . Y lo hizo;el caballero de Leo tuvo una gran determinación por su objetivo y finalmente obtuvo la victoria. En ese momento, una pregunta cruzó por su mente: _¿Por qué yo no consigo alcanzarlo aunque lo de todo de mi?,¿Acaso solo soy una subordinada más ante sus ojos?,¿O será que aún no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted mi señor Aiacos?._ De pronto también entendió que el amor era muy complejo, sobre todo si la otra persona no siente lo mismo .Un instante de de reflexión que la llevó a recibir el impacto del Plasma Relámpago con todo su poder, logrando que su tiempo en esa época llegara a su fin.

Sin embargo, aunque la razón te ilumine, las personas son de una naturaleza masoquista y no quieren entender, comprender ni asumir la verdad, y ese es el punto débil que los hace volver a caer. Ella, entendiendo que su superior solo la destacaba y mantenía cerca por ser la mejor, tuvo deseos de golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir .Porque su corazón estaba herido, porque la enamoro sin darse cuenta, porque sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Sonrío internamente,y aunque las ganas de darle una paliza seguían ahí simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Incluso siendo controlada por el mismísimo Hades, no podía lastimarlo, pero había algo que sí podía hacer, y eso era demostrarle todos sus sentimientos.

Para así poder liberarse.

Para así poder ser feliz.

Y en ese momento prometió desechar el amor incrustado en su alma para poder volver a asumir sus propias metas personales y dejar de hacer todo lo posible para complacerlo a él . Lo empezaría a ver como su superior y no negaría tenerle un afecto, pero esta vez no habría amor, porque este la hizo olvidarse de lo que ella quería personalmente y , (Ahora comprendía), primero estaba ella antes que los demás.

Primero hay que aprender a amarse a sí mismo ...Antes de amar a los demás.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Muchas gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo, les informo que el presente relato fue eliminado y vuelto a subir siguiendo los consejos de LiaraPrinceton a quien por cierto le doy millones de gracias por su critica constructiva y su paciencia para poder corregir las fallas que pudo tener el fic.**

 **Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y pues si no es mucho pedir, ojalá me puedan dejar un review con sus críticas constructivas y sus opiniones .**

 **Se despide atentamente.**

 **Isskamberlord.**


End file.
